


tattoo

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [13]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gen, I've grown lazy with tagging y'all already know what's going on, nail salons, y'all need to start writing yolanda/tanya i'm just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Yolanda takes Tanya to the nail salon and they start a friendship.





	tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is 100% pure filler but it's good

"Fuck," Yolanda sighs. Both Regina and Mylene bailed on her, and she really was hoping she can spend time with the both of them. Apparently Regina has some other shit to attend to and Mylene's father needed help with the church so that means she will not be hanging out with anyone at all today.

She could ask Dizzee, but she already saw him leave this morning. Her mother is another candidate but she knows that Adele's busy with either the shop or whatever her dad has her doing. There's no one else that she knows of. She wouldn't dare ask Boo because his masculinity is as fragile as the china at Mylene's apartment, and Ra wouldn't even look at her twice to say no.

What about Tanya? She hasn't ever had a conversation with Ra's girlfriend. He knows all about Mylene and Regina but she knows next to nothing about Tanya. Yolanda always assumed that Tanya didn't like her much because they never shared much of a passing glance, but maybe that needs to change. She heads to Ra's bedroom and knocks on the door. "Yo, Ra, you in there?"

"It's too early for you to be knocking on my door!" Ra complains.

Yolanda narrows her eyes and opens the door. "It's ten in the morning, Ronald."

"Your point?"

Yolanda doesn't have time for this. "Can I have Tanya's number?"

Ra looks at his twin sister with uncertainty. "You've never been interested in hanging out with Tanya. What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. I realized that I never really spent time with the girl you love and that's not fair because you've known both Mylene and Regina for years. Plus, I have a nail appointment and I don't want to go by myself."

Ra believes her. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Just let me go on a nail date with Tanya already!"

Ra lazily grabs his cellphone from his nightstand and looks for Tanya's number. "Go crazy."

* * *

 

To Yolanda's surprise, Tanya accepts her invitation and she stands in front of her house until Tanya shows up. They quietly walk to the salon and after picking a nail color they immediately sit next to each other on the pedicure chairs. "I still can't believe you called me."

"Why would you say that?" Yolanda inquires, her eyebrows furrowed together in genuine confusion.

"Don't know, just kinda assumed you didn't like me," Tanya admits.

Yolanda feels kind of bad for that. She knows it's because of her that she hasn't attempted to get to know Tanya, besides knowing she's dating her twin. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. It's not that I don't like you. I kinda allow myself to keep a closed circle inside school and out, and also if you're not hanging with Ra you always have your other friend."

"i can understand that. Before I met Ra, it was just Yvonne and me. We are the biggest introverts ever...we never really talk to anyone outside of each other, our parents, and some of our neighbors."

"So we're just two introverted girls in a nail salon," Yolanda jokes. Tanya smiles, and it makes Yolanda happy to know that this is a step in the right direction.

"Forgive me for asking though, but what's it like dating more than one person?"

"It feels...natural, like I've known them almost my whole life but now that we're all together it feels more natural than just the three of us being friends. I didn't have confidence in it but now that i'm with them, I believe we should've talked about this a long time ago." Yolanda loves both girls the same way, and they love her and it's all she can ask for. "Now, how's dating my brother?"

"He's a nerd!" Tanya replies, giggling a little. "But it's ok, I'm a nerd myself. I'm a huge Trekkie and I own a bunch of Black Panther and Black Lightning comics, and I don't hate Star Wars so I guess we work out. He's also really kind and takes the time to hear me out and i'm glad he trusted me enough to tell me about his sexuality. I wasn't surprised but that wasn't really important. What's important is that we trust each other."

"You love him," Yolanda smiles.

"I guess I do." Tanya rolls up her jeans sleeve revealing a Star Trek tattoo on her calf. Yolanda stares at it and smirks. "Listen, it's not what it looks like! I got this on impulse with Yvonne and it was before I met Ra, ok? I just got the logo."

"You two truly deserve each other," Yolanda jokes. "And don't worry. I won't tell Ra about your covert tattoo."

"Good because he wouldn't have believed you." Tanya grins in triumph, and allows the pedicurist to work her magic. Yolanda rolls her eyes and does the same.


End file.
